


Kisses like falling leaves

by mofumanju



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofumanju/pseuds/mofumanju
Summary: Keito, his beautiful, wonderful Keito, a devil in disguise so ready to dirt his hands in blood that God, Eichi is sure he would die for him if he asked him to. He smiles, soft and sad, when he lowers his eyes and touches his lips just with his sight, so unready to taste them, and still curious to know what they taste like. His chapped lips look so inviting, slightly red - would they taste like blood?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who follows me on twitter knows that yesterday night I went rad with KeiEi RT and got emotional + RPs are killing me softly so I _had_ to write slow gentle bloody kisses to save my soul from an emotional breakdown. RIP Nari

Blood run fast in Eichi’s ears, and hot and boiling makes them ring, his heart pounding so fast on his chest that for a moment he wonders if he wouldn’t be admitted to the hospital, if someone tried to get his pulse. And still it’s okay - it would be okay, dying like this, dying under a rain of red leaves falling from the maple trees around them, warm like the sun dying behind the horizon, coloured as his blood rushing through his body and igniting a flame he won’t be able to put out anytime soon. He licks his lips, nervous although he doesn’t show it, and when his eyes lay on Keito’s face he feels his stomach twist in anticipation, his right hand moving slowly to cut Keito’s cheek - it feels warm against his palm, it feels like if life itself is blessing him, for once. And he feels ridiculous, because of the surprise invading his chest and making his stomach twist, when Keito doesn’t avoid the touch and, unexpectedly, leans over his hand, brushing it softly as he closes his eyes.   
  
Keito, his beautiful, wonderful Keito, a devil in disguise so ready to dirt his hands in blood that God, Eichi is sure he would die for him if he asked him to. He smiles, soft and sad, when he lowers his eyes and touches his lips just with his sight, so unready to taste them, and still curious to know what they taste like. His chapped lips look so inviting, slightly red - would they taste like blood?   
  
He wants to know.   
  
“I want to know,” he whispers, and Keito doesn’t ask him to complete the sentence; he just nod, pulling Eichi’s hand away from his cheek, and holding it tight - he’s so strong, so warm, good like nothing else in the world. Keito is too good for him, and still, he looks so willing to be tainted by his hand, that Eichi can’t really ignore that invite anymore. He doesn’t ask for permission, when he closes the distance between them with a step, and dead leaves creak under their feet. He doesn’t ask for permission when his free hand runs to hold the back of Keito’s head, and his lids close, and make the world fall into darkness.   
  
The lips meet, just a faint taste of blood wetting Eichi’s lips, making him smile. He kisses Keito’s lips so gently, slow like if he wants to feel every single second of that contact, like if he wants to record it on the back of his mind. He bites his lower lip without pressing too much, letting it go and catching it again once, twice, three times. Keito’s breath is hot, against his skin, and the soft moan Eichi hears when he catches up his lower lip another time sounds like God’s voice itself. Ah, he could die now, and be happy.

“It tickles,” Eichi whispers on Keito’s lips, gently blowing on them to make him understand what he means, if it wasn’t clear enough. But well, it’s not like he care about Keito’s answer, now, because his body is demanding for more, and who’s Eichi to deny himself another bit of pleasure? He lets his hand run through Keito’s hair, and he’s pleased, when he feels Keito doing the same, his fingers gently brushing his nape, playing with the soft curls at the base of his neck. He must have enabled him, Eichi doesn’t know, but he loves how Keito starts to nibble at his lip as he did before - he loves how Keito gently sucks the soft skin, how he brushes it with the tip of his tongue. Something is building in Eichi’s throat, a soft moan that curls between his vocal strings before he’s able to let it go. He blushes a little, hearing a sound like that coming from his mouth for the first time - it’s something new, something so intimate that he feels ashamed for a moment, just the time for that moan to get lost in the air.   
  
He’d pay all the gold in the world to stay like this forever. He’d pay Keito to kill him with his lips, with his mouth that tastes a bit like blood, a bit like fall itself, a still warm fall that hugs his children and protects them despite what they did to the world, and to themselves.   
  
Eichi tilts his head a bit, his nose brushing against Keito’s, his glasses getting a bit in the way. Eichi doesn’t mind though - he likes them, he loves how they’re crooked on the tip of his nose, involved in a kiss they wouldn’t even want if they could express their opinion by voice. He doesn’t mind, no, there’s something else occupying his mind now; there’s the desire to really know what it feels like kissing someone you loved since the first day their eyes met, he needs to know if the same desire is burning in Keito’s chest as well. He tightens the grip on Keito’s hand, Eichi, as his lips part and a soft, wet pop invades his ear. He might be blushing now, he doesn’t know, and he has no time to care about these trivialities now. Eichi opens his eyes just a bit, just to meet a bunch of hair falling between his and Keito’s eyes, just to catch a glimpse of read colouring Keito’s ears - he’s so cute that Eichi now just wants to tease him, but how could he, when he’s the one melting inside? He takes advantage of the moment Keito makes another cute noise, and starts to brush his lips with his tongue before slipping inside.   
  
Ah, it’s warm. It tastes of freedom, who cares if it’s stained with blood, who cares if he feels like dying, his head spinning because he forgot how to breathe like an idiot. His hand slides on Keito’s neck, brushing it, his fingers pressing where he know Keito will react his best. And it’s so good, feeling Keito squeezing his hand, feeling his body pushing a bit against his own, rubbing in need of comfort, in need of pleasure.   
  
He would give it all, if he could - he would give it now, he doesn’t mind if they’re in a public place, his mind runs wild and there’s really nothing that could stop it, at the moment. He must be happy with just the kiss, for now - who knows if Keito will agree to kiss him again, who knows if he won’t run away, once the spell is broken and the only sound filling their ears will be that of cracked leaves again.  

He doesn’t want to know. He wants to keep feeling Keito’s tongue brushing against his, wet and sloppy, and still gentle, still warm, in a way that belongs just to the two of them. He wants to keep finding comfort in the sound their mouths make when they meet, when Eichi must break the kiss just for the time to fill his lungs with air again, so quick that his lungs hurt, after a while. 

He doesn’t care. As long as he can kiss Keito - as long as Keito is willing to kiss him - he doesn’t mind to die here. He doesn’t mind at all.


End file.
